¿Dónde estás?
by Jari Grand
Summary: [CAPÍTULO EXTRA] Cuando Candice conoció a su nuevo paciente supo, con cada vello de su cuerpo, que ese hombre perturbaría su, de por sí, nada ordenada vida. Cuando un pequeño accidente lo manda al hospital, el susodicho paciente nunca pensó que ahí, entre vendas y ungüentos, encontraría algo más que atención médica. Fue entonces que el rugido del amor vibró en sus corazones.
1. Introducción

**¿Dónde estás?**

 **Introducción**

Por Jari

"… de último minuto!, un terrible terremoto acaba de sacudir a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Hay miles de heridos y se especula que puede haber cientos de muertos por los derrumbes..."

La voz del presentador del noticiero taladró el cerebro de una de sus oyentes. Al escucharle, un solo pensamiento se repetía en su interior: Su esposo… ¡Su esposo está en Los Ángeles!.

— ¡Candy!—el grito de Melanie, asistente de la joven doctora, resonó en la sala de descanso de un hospital de Nueva York—. Cielo santo, estás muy pálida —preocupada por la falta de respuesta, tomó el alcohol y lo acercó a la nariz de la rubia.

—Es… estoy bien —atinó a decir, la todavía atontada doctora, cuando sintió el penetrante olor del antiséptico.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿es el bebé?. Te has puesto muy pálida de repente, vamos con la doctora O'Brien para que te revise, tu marido va a matarme como se entere que no te cuido.

La alusión a su marido hizo que la conciencia le regresara de golpe. Con la agilidad que, a pesar de sus casi siete meses de embarazo, siempre le ha caracterizado, se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que descansaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Mujer espera! —La llamó Melanie siguiéndola fuera de la sala de descanso —, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó pisándole los talones.

—Voy a… —en ese momento cayó en cuenta en que no tenía forma de comunicarse con su marido.

Esa mañana, él había olvidado el móvil en uno de los baños del hotel y, cuando regresó a buscarlo, éste ya había cambiado de dueño. Él le había hablado del teléfono de su habitación para avisarle. Ya había mandado a que le compraran uno y en cuanto lo tuviera le llamaría nuevamente.

«A estas alturas ya debe tener el nuevo aparato», pensó, convenciéndose a sí misma.

Decidió regresar a la sala de descanso y llamarle desde la intimidad que ofrece la sala a esas horas.

Inquieta, Melanie la observaba. Candice estaba actuando muy raro. Preocupada por ella, decidió permanecer fuera de la sala y realizar una llamada.

—Doctora O'Brien, buenas tardes —saludó a la castaña ginecóloga que, al escucharla, respondió al saludo con cortesía—, disculpe que la moleste, pero estoy un tanto preocupada por la doctora Candice. Se ha puesto pálida de repente y no responde a ninguna de mis preguntas. Está como ida —esperó a que la doctora O'Brien respondiera y continuó:— ahora está en la sala de descanso del hospital, su esposo me encargó mucho que estuviera al pendiente de ella… —se interrumpió al oír que la ginecóloga continuó hablando. Aliviada, colgó cuando la doctora le dijo que en unos minutos iba para allá—. Las ventajas de que tú ginecóloga trabaje en el mismo hospital que tú —murmuró para ella misma.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la sala de descanso y se detuvo en el umbral.

Candice deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla de su móvil una y otra vez. Cada vez que esa voz, tan odiada por los usuarios de telefonía móvil, le informaba que el número marcado no estaba disponible, su temor crecía.

«¿Dónde estás?, ¿dónde estás?», clamaba su corazón con cada latido.

Desesperada, siguió intentando comunicarse con su esposo. Y, con cada intento fallido, su desesperación iba en aumento.

La doctora O'Brien encontró a Melanie parada en la puerta, la chica tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada estaba concentrada en la rubia dentro de la sala.

—Hola Melanie —la saludó parándose junto a ella.

—Doctora, que bueno que llegó. La doctora Candice sigue igual, y no ha dejado de marcar un número en su móvil.

Patricia O'Brien observó a su querida amiga. Sus rasgos estaban completamente tensos, en su mirada había tal desesperación que no le fue difícil intuir quién estaba en medio de todo este asunto.

—Melanie —se dirigió a la joven asistente—, me permites un momento con Candice por favor —le pidió amablemente.

Sin esperar respuesta, la ginecóloga se internó en la habitación. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse mientras colocaba su maletín a los pies de Candice. Frente a ella, se inclinó para que sus ojos encontraran la mirada perdida de la ojiverde.

—Candice —susurró su nombre, tomando sus manos entra las suyas—, él está bien —le dio un ligero apretón, tratando de llamar su atención—. ¿Me escuchas?, está bien —unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Patricia al no ver ninguna reacción en su amiga.

Se incorporó de su posición y soltó sus manos. Sin dejar de mirarla, sacó su teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de médico. Ubicó la última llamada realizada y pulsó el icono de llamar.

En el sillón, Candice había dejado de deslizar el dedo por el botón de llamada.

«¿Dónde estás?»

La sonrisa de su esposo floreció nítida en su mente. A esta le siguieron sus hermosos ojos zafiro, ojos que siempre la miran con amor y ternura. Bueno, no siempre. Otras tantas, lo hacen con pasión y deseo. Y en algunas, con exasperación. Sólo al principio, cuando acababan de conocerse, vio algo parecido a la tristeza en su mirada.

«¿Dónde estás?»

Fuera de la habitación, Patricia coordinaba todo para llevar a Candice a su casa. Con la ayuda de Melanie, dio aviso al Jefe del área de Pediatría y encargó a los pequeños pacientes de la rubia a otro pediatra.

Mientras ella se hacía cargo del cuidado de su prima política, su marido se ocupaba de localizar al marido desaparecido.

Al regresar a la habitación, Patricia notó que la futura madre había cerrado los ojos. Por un momento se sobresaltó al pensar que se había desmayado y se apresuró a tomar su maletín. Al acercarse, vio que sus labios dibujaban una tenue sonrisa.

—Candy —la llamó con el apelativo que usa su esposo con ella—, vamos cariño, debemos ir a casa.

—¿Paty? —la voz en tono de interrogación con que escuchó su nombre le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Aquí estoy, anda, levántate para que pueda llevarte a casa —le habló suavemente, mientras la tomaba de la mano derecha y la halaba un poco hacia ella.

Para sorpresa de Patricia, Candice se incorporó y le sonrió.

— ¿Me quedé dormida? —Preguntó parpadeando desorientada—. Gracias a Dios —continuó hablando sin permitir que la castaña respondiera—, tuve un sueño horrible, horrible y extraño.

—Candice —se atrevió Patricia a interrumpirla, sin decidirse a sacarla de su error—, tu chófer te está esperando en la entrada, vamos, déjame que te acompañe a tu casa —le pidió con un pequeño apretón en la mano que aún sostenía.

—De acuerdo, te invito a cenar —accedió con una sonrisa, se levantó rápidamente y un leve mareo la hizo sostenerse de Patricia con fuerza.

—Tranquila, siéntate, pediré una silla de ruedas.

Mareada como estaba, Candice no mostró ninguna resistencia. Mientras Patricia llamaba para solicitar la silla, Melanie entró a la habitación. Traía el abrigo de su jefa, que siempre dejaba colgado en el respaldo del sillón de su consultorio, y su bolso.

Minutos después, un enfermero ingresaba una silla de ruedas a la sala de descanso. Patricia ayudó a Candice a acomodarse en la silla y tomó los pomos de esta para comenzar a empujar.

—Melanie, acompáñame a la entrada por favor —pidió la ginecóloga a la joven peliroja.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Melanie le indicó que saliera primero. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Nueva York.

En pocos minutos llegaron al vestíbulo donde, en posición de alerta, el guardaespaldas de Candice les esperaba.

—Señora —raudo se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Con rapidez caminó hacia el Nissan Juke que normalmente conduce la esposa de su jefe.

—Hola Jason, ¿se reportó Jake? —sintiéndose débil todavía, Candice preguntó por el guardaespaldas que acompaña a su esposo a todas partes y que está en constante comunicación con el suyo.

—No señora, todavía no es hora —le aseguró sin perder de vista la puerta que el chófer, y segundo guardaespaldas de Candice, mantenía abierta.

Detrás de ellos, Patricia los seguía en silencio, rogando porque Allistear tuviera buenas noticias pronto. Rodeó esa monstruosidad de camioneta que Candice adora y se subió en el asiento detrás del conductor. En el momento que Jason terminaba de acomodar a su amiga detrás del copiloto, un hombre con cámara y grabadora se acercó corriendo a espaldas del escolta. Con una mirada de pánico Patricia le indicó al pelinegro que se deshiciera de él. Lo cual el hombre llevaría a cabo a rajatabla en cuanto su protegida estuviera segura. Cerró la puerta del vehículo y le indicó a su compañero que se marchara en tanto él se encargaba del reportero.

Luego de media hora de viaje, cuando el portal de la casa apareció frente a ella y lo vio libre de reporteros, Patricia exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Pero no se sintió a salvo hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

Horas después, Candice descansaba recostada en la confortable cama que, desde hace cuatro años, comparte con su esposo. Ahí, mirando a la nada, su mente embotada, divagó al día en que conoció al hombre de su vida.

Gracias por su lectura.

Tengo esta historia empolvada en mi PC. Si les agrada el argumento hágamelo saber en un review. Dependiendo de la respuesta haré el esfuerzo de coordinarlo con las publicaciones de Bandolero.

Un abrazo.

Jari.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Por Jari

 _Nueva York, cinco años atrás._

El hospital estaba revolucionado. Las enfermeras y, también las pacientes, trataban de mirar a hurtadillas, y otras no tan a hurtadillas, al paciente que acababa de ingresar al área de urgencias. Corría el rumor de que era uno de los famosos consentidos del mundo del espectáculo. Todas y, algún que otro _todo_ , querían confirmar si el rumor era cierto, pero nadie aportaba nada claro ni fidedigno.

En la sala de residentes, el revuelo no era menor. Pero aquí, una de las residentes, destinada al área de urgencias, traía información de primera mano.

— ¿Terrence Graham? —el chillido de incredulidad de una las jóvenes debió oírse hasta el ala de oncología, y eso que está ubicada en el otro extremo del hospital.

— ¿El famosísimo actor de _Broadway_?, ¿ese Terrence Graham? —preguntó otra con el mismo nivel de excitación.

— ¡Que sí!, ¡por dios, que incrédulas son! —la momentánea reportera se indignó ante el escepticismo de sus compañeras.

Unos _lockers_ más adelante, Candice puso los ojos en blanco. A sus 23 años, sus prioridades están claramente definidas, y el chismorreo no entra en ellas. No si quiere aprobar el examen para la especialidad en Pediatría. No importa que falte mucho para eso. Hay que ser constante desde el inicio.

Su turno, que acaba de terminar, la deja molida todos los días. Y, por si eso fuera poco, debe llegar a darle duro a los libros de la residencia. Por fortuna, esta semana le toca el turno de la tarde, el menos pesado.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en la _barneybolsa_ y cerró con llave su casillero. Se despidió de sus compañeras, se dirigió a la puerta y enfiló por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Al día siguiente, después de cumplir con sus obligaciones de ama de casa soltera, se preparó para irse al hospital. Ese día pintaba tranquilo.

«Si es que se puede tener tranquilidad en el pabellón infantil», pensó sonriendo.

En ese momento salía de su casa para dirigirse a la parada de autobús, ubicado a tres calles del edifico en que vive.

Los niños, pese a lo que pueda creer la mayoría de la gente, son los mejores pacientes. Y también los más difíciles. Extraña contradicción, pero es así. En ocasiones, la inocencia con que aceptan sus fantasiosas historias, la hacen sentir una timadora.

Para que tomen sus medicamentos los encandila, diciéndoles que son las semillas del ermitaño que toman _Goku_ y sus amigos en _Dragon Ball_. Que si quieren recuperarse pronto, y ser tan fuertes como ellos, entonces deben tomarlas.

Alcanzó a ver el autobús que estaba por llegar a su parada y apretó el paso hasta el punto de casi correr. Por fortuna para ella, había alguien más en la parada y le dio tiempo a encaramarse al armatoste. Éste la acerca a la parada del metro donde toma la línea que la deja a una calle del hospital. Una hora diaria de recorrido en la que, generalmente, aprovecha para ver material infantil, y no precisamente pediátrico.

Hoy toca ver un capítulo, o dos, de la "Princesa Sofía". La pequeña Danaé, a quien hoy debe realizarle unas pruebas, ama esa caricatura. Candice ha visto cuanta película infantil, animada y no animada, que ha salido. Son un excelente tema de conversación mientras ausculta y medica a sus pequeños.

Últimamente no dejan de hablar de "El Rey León", el nuevo musical de _Broadway_. Durante una de las visitas, el primo de uno de ellos, llegó emocionadísimo diciendo que había visto a _simba_. Presumió con pelos y señales como _simba_ había acabado con su tío _Scar_ y les mostró un video, que la madre había hecho con el celular, de uno de los temas del musical.

«Si pudiera, los llevaría a todos a verlo, sería maravilloso ver sus caritas llenas de emoción mientras cantan», pensó con un desganado suspiro.

Desde hace días tiene el gusanito de ir al teatro y contrabandearse una buena cámara de video. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa y tener un excelente asiento desde el que pudiera grabar todo el espectáculo. Total, si ellos no iban al musical, el musical bien podía ir a ellos.

El capítulo de la "Princesa Sofía" terminó dos calles antes del espectacular que le avisa que su parada está próxima. Guardó la pequeña tableta que usa para ver los videos y se levantó rápidamente, antes de que el conductor pasara de largo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, una vez se hubo cambiado, se dirigió al ala de pediatría. Ahí, el ambiente, generalmente bullicioso, estaba lleno de susurros. Extrañada, Candice se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Su mente barajaba la posibilidad de que, durante su ausencia, algún pequeño dejara el hospital. Y no precisamente para irse a casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en James, secretamente su favorito, enfermo de riñón a la espera de un milagro llamado donante.

James es fanático de _Dragon Ball_ y "La era de hielo". Ama a esos personajes y por él surgió el truco de "la semilla del ermitaño" que da a todos los niños. Respiro profundo y se preparó para lo peor. Empujó la puerta y, las cabezas inclinadas en plan de cuchicheo de Dafne, James y Felicity, fueron un gozo para su corazón. Los niños estaban apiñados en una cama pegada a la pared, en la esquina izquierda de la habitación; la cama de James.

— ¡Hey!, ¡insectos!, ¿qué tanto traman? —les habló poniéndose en modo Vegeta, aman cuando imita al príncipe _saiyajin_ —, ¿acaso piensan, que unos insignificantes terrícolas, tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí? —prosiguió, golpeando levemente su pecho.

Concentrada en su personaje, no notó que los niños echaban miradas de reojo a su derecha, a la cama junto a la puerta.

— ¿Tomaron hoy sus semillas del ermitaño? —preguntó caminando hacia ellos—. Recuerden que esas semillas no son para cualquiera y si el inepto del maestro Karim se entera que se las estoy dando… —a propósito hizo una pausa, en espera de sus efusivas afirmaciones. Dafne y Felicity emitieron unas tímidas risitas nada propias en ellas.

Escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda, el tipo de carraspeo que haces cuando quieres ocultar, sin éxito, que te estás riendo.

—Eh Vegeta, a mí no me han dado las mías —sobresaltada se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de ver la expresión risueña del ocupante de la cuarta cama de la habitación y que, hasta ayer, estaba vacía.

Avergonzada ante la conciencia de que un hombre —un hombre bastante alto a juzgar por la manera en que sus pies sobresalen de la cama— había sido testigo de su infantil comportamiento, sintió enrojecer hasta las uñas de los pies.

«¿Qué hace un paciente adulto aquí?, ¡rayos!, debí pasar por el puesto de enfermeras antes de venir a saludar a los pequeños».

Abochornada hasta lo indecible, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a presentarse ante el paciente que, detrás de la venda que sólo dejaba parte de su rostro a la vista, la miraba con ojos llenos de diversión.

—Lo siento, aún no empieza mi turno y no me he puesto al día con los ingresos —comenzó disculpándose. Estaba por presentarse cuando una de las nenas habló.

—Candy —la llamó Dafne.

—Dime, cariño —respondió, agradecida por la distracción que la niña le ofreció.

— ¿Es verdad que él es _simba_? —preguntó la pequeña en cuanto tuvo su atención.

Pocas veces se queda sin saber que decir y ésta fue una de ellas. ¿De dónde habían sacado eso los niños?, el tema del musical se le estaba yendo de control. Pero era su culpa por fomentar la, de por sí, fantasiosa mente de los pequeños. Optó por responder con otra pregunta, con el fin de ganar tiempo.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó en tono conspiratorio, acercándose más a ellos. Si algo había aprendido es que el modo _soy tu cómplice,_ nunca falla.

—Escuchamos a una de las enfermeras —respondió James con sus ojos castaños llenos de recelo.

—Sí —corroboró Felicity, la más traviesa de los tres—, dijo que no le importaría que este león se la comiera —concluyó mirando fijamente al supuesto _simba_.

Totalmente avergonzada por lo que la niña había dicho, Candice evitó mirar al presunto felino.

—Felicity le preguntó si era verdad que es un león —informó Dafne bajando un poco la voz.

—Y él dijo que en las noches se volvía simba —continuó James la explicación, en su voz se escuchaba el tono acusatorio, sin importarle que el acusado le escuchara.

— ¡Pero no es verdad! —el tono indignado de Felicity hizo reír al paciente desconocido.

Indignados, los niños clavaron sus irritadas miradas en el _simba_ pirata quien, sin dejar de sonreír, les guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y cómo lo supieron? —Candice fingió asombro y, de pie frente a su cama, los miró expectante.

Los pequeños, excitados por su aventura nocturna, respondieron todos a la vez. Lo único que entendió, de esa cacofonía emocionada, es que habían permanecido despiertos.

—Espiamos toda la noche —sobresalió la voz de James.

—Sí, no dormimos nada. No cerramos los ojos ni una vez —confirmó Felicity orgullosa.

—A veces rugía y nos dio mucho miedo —dijo Dafne, hincándose en la cama para abrazarse a Candice —creímos que iba a trans, trans, transmomarse —irritada completó la frase con esa palabreja que tanto le costó decir.

—Estuvimos esperando la luz pero no pasó nada —la decepción pintó la carita demacrada de Felicity.

— ¿Luz?, ¿qué luz? —la pregunta vino de parte del objeto de estudio de la conversación.

—La que sale cuando te trans trans…

—Transformas —ayudó Candice a Dafne.

— ¡Eso! —corroboró Dafne con una sonrisa de adoración que calentó el corazón de la rubia residente.

— ¡Pero es que no sale ninguna luz! —afirmó el supuesto rey de la selva.

— ¡No es verdad! —Intervino Felicity—. James dice que siempre se ve una luz —miró al aludido como si fuera la máxima autoridad en transformaciones.

Candice intuyó que ahora vendría un debate sobre todos los personajes que, cada vez que sufren una transformación, emiten una luz cegadora. Consultó su reloj, tenía escasos diez minutos para ir al puesto de enfermeras a recoger su tabla de pacientes y recibir las indicaciones de la jefa de residentes.

—Niños, niños, por favor, dejemos a su compañero de cuarto descansar —detuvo el asunto antes de que se saliera más de control—. Pórtense bien o no habrá película hoy —les advirtió poniéndose seria.

— ¿Podemos ver _Frozen_? —pidió Dafne soltando el abrazo para volver a su cama.

—No, otra vez no —protestó James—, ya la hemos visto muchas veces —continuó, cruzando los brazos, enfurruñado.

—Amigo, nosotros podemos ver alguna para hombres —el nuevo metió su cuchara, ganándose una recelosa mirada de Candice y una llena de interés por parte de James _._

Ayudó a las niñas a acomodarse en sus respectivas camas y se despidió dejándoles un suave beso en la frente a cada uno.

—Volveré en un rato —dijo desde la puerta.

— ¿Y para mí no hay beso? —la burlona voz del falso león la crispó.

—Te lo tienes que ganar —contestó James por ella—. Si no nos portamos bien no nos besa —explicó el niño.

La Candice del presente, sonrió mientras recordaba la impertinencia de su ahora marido. La primera de muchas durante su estancia en el hospital. Recordar ese episodio le había hecho bien a su corazón. Con el teléfono en la mano consultó la hora, las seis de la tarde y ningún mensaje todavía. Abrazando a la almohada, se resistió a llamarle.

«¿Dónde estás?».

A estas alturas ya está más que consciente de que, el terremoto en Los Ángeles, no había sido un sueño.

En su interior casi prefiere la falta de noticias. Conforme pasa el tiempo, la posibilidad y el temor a que éstas no sean las esperadas aumenta.

Entretanto, seguiría mimándose con los recuerdos. Recuerdos impregnados de amor y esperanza.

continuará...

¡Hola!

Estoy muy sorprendida —y feliz— por la cálida bienvenida que dieron a esta historia. Lo cierto es que no pensé que, en tan poco tiempo, tendría una respuesta tan contundente jaja.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. A las chicas que tienen cuenta, perdonen que no he respondido a sus reviews, intenté hacerlo pero FF tuvo problemas y no pude. Prometo sacar el tiempo para responderlos.

Ahora bien, referente a sus dudas:

1.- ¿Es Terryfic?

¡Pues Claro!. ¡Soy Terrytana!, y de las incorruptibles xD

2.- ¿Es la misma historia de la GF 2016?

Sí, es la misma. Acabo de desempolvarla, **gracias a Becky7024** que me hizo recordarla.

3.- ¿Quién es el esposo de Candy?

Ya la respondí en la 1 jaja. **Amrica Gra** , espero que no te hayas infartado.

4.- ¿Cuándo serán las publicaciones?

Bien. Bandolero lo estoy publicando todos los sábados. Yo que más quisiera que publicar ésta también cada semana, pero como no puedo... nos vamos a estar leyendo cada quince días, los sábados. Es decir, un sábado sí, un sábado no. Estamos a jueves, lo cual quiere decir que el capítulo 2 lo tendrán el sábado 20 de mayo. El capítulo 3 el 03 de junio. Y así en lo sucesivo. Cuando terminemos de publicar Bandolero o bien, cuando termine de escribirla, pasaremos a publicar todos los sábados.

Y ahora una última petición a las 30 que comentaron:

 **¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA!**

Con un comentario pequeño, que me indique que siguen ahí, me basta.

Y a todos los que no comentaron:

¡COMENTEN!, bueno, si quieren, jajaja.

Un beso.

Jari.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En el pasillo, camino al puesto de enfermeras, Candice recordó la sonrisa de James al decir que debía ganarse el beso. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que estaba disfrutando con esa pequeña venganza. Sonriendo, se apresuró a iniciar su turno. En unos instantes sabría quién es el león de los hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Pues no, no lo supo. La identidad del paciente se mantenía en el más absoluto secretismo. En su ficha de seguimiento diaria únicamente se leía: TG. Estaba ahí por un accidente de tráfico, o al menos eso es lo que figuraba en su historia clínica. Tenía algunas fisuras en las costillas, un golpe en la cabeza, y otras contusiones.

El principal problema para su movilidad es la pierna izquierda. Cuando le quitaran el yeso, que abarca desde el pie hasta media pantorrilla, podría caminar con normalidad. En realidad no estaba tan mal, clínicamente hablando, pero había decidido permanecer hospitalizado en lugar de ir a su casa. Cosa rara, la verdad. Y eso la mosquea un poco. Por regla universal, todos, absolutamente todos los enfermos, y los no enfermos, quieren salir pitando del hospital.

Cuando, por primera vez, le tocó llevarle los medicamentos, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Es el hombre más hermoso, que sus necesitados ojos, han visto jamás. Ya sabía que sus ojos color zafiro eran impresionantes pero ver sus varoniles facciones, sin el obstáculo de la venda, la sacudió. Y, cuando le sonrió, fue un golpe directo a su plexo solar. En ese momento no lo supo pero, desde ese instante, ese hombre era el sol de su vida.

Un sol al que, casi una semana después de su primer encuentro, estaba deseando tirar por la ventana. Es el peor de los pacientes. Reniega por todo, no toma sus medicamentos a su hora y no atiende a las recomendaciones de permanecer con la pierna en reposo. En el momento que ella se apersona en la habitación, le lanza comentarios burlones, y siempre, siempre pide su beso de despedida. Beso que no recibe, por supuesto.

Su paciencia, igual que el nivel de un río en temporada de lluvias, estaba llegando a su estado más crítico. El golpe de agua, que la desbordó, ocurrió cuando el paciente ya tenía dos semanas en el pabellón infantil.

Ese día, acababa de dejar el turno de noche y empezaba el de la mañana. En teoría no tendría que tocarle, pero se lo había cambiado a una de sus compañeras que, suplicante, le había pedido el enorme favor. Porque era un monstruoso favor el que estaba haciendo. Salir de un turno y entrar en otro sin descansar, máxime sin haber dormido, es extenuante. Esa colega suya va a estar en deuda con ella todo el año.

«¿El año? ¡toda la residencia!»

Después de asearse y cambiarse de uniforme, en la sala destinada para ese fin, pasó al control de enfermeras por la tabla de sus pacientes. Primero vería a la pequeña Danae. Hoy le dan el alta y, como regalo de despedida, le había comprado un mini álbum de su princesa favorita. Palpó el pequeño libro en su bata de enfermeras y sonrió al imaginar el radiante rostro de la nena cuando se lo entregara.

A media mañana pasó a la cafetería, a comprar algo que darle al estómago. A esas horas, sus tripas ya son una jauría hambrienta. Se zampó el tentempié mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de James, Dafne y Felicity.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, marcada con el número nueve, se tomó un momento para respirar profundo y suplicar paciencia.

—Seres vivos de la tierra denme su energía…

Se interrumpió al percatarse que la puerta de la habitación se abría abruptamente. Frente a ella, con la pierna escayolada en el aire, estaba androide TG. Ah, ¿no les había dicho?, el apócrifo león ahora es miembro honorario del Club Z. Es un robot humanoide que después de ser derrotado por James, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la mini consola, fue admitido como miembro honorario del club que es presidido por, su hasta entonces único integrante, James.

«¡Válgame el cielo!, ¡un club!, ¡y no aceptan mujeres!, ¿es que estamos en el kinder?», había pensado cuando Dafne y Felicity se habían quejado de haber sido excluidas.

—Dulce Milk —le hizo una burlona reverencia, invitándola a pasar.

«¡En mala hora se me ocurrió imitar a la esposa de Goku!», se recriminó en sus adentros.

—Mi nombre es Candice, señor —lo reprendió, y si el tono seco no fue suficiente, esperaba que su ceño fruncido lo fuera.

Entró a la habitación y fue directa a revisar a Dafne. La pequeña había pasado una mala noche por una influenza común que, debido a sus bajas defensas, le afectaba más de lo normal. Estaba colocándose el estetoscopio cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, muy cerca de ella, demasiado para su agilidad médica ya que no lograba encontrarle el latido a la pequeña.

—Creo que lo que buscas está del lado izquierdo —le rozó la oreja al decirlo.

—Dafne es una niña peculiar —mintió soberanamente, haciendo referencia a la historia Miss Peregrine. Ya tenía suficiente ego como para inflarlo más.

—Igual que su enfermera —respondió él sin apartarse.

Iba a corregirlo respecto a su profesión pero mejor lo dejó pasar. No quería dar pie a que la conversación se alargara y terminara buscando el corazón en el estómago. Escuchó el latido de Dafne y luego le pidió que hiciera unos ejercicios de respiración para revisar sus pulmones. Sintió la presencia de Androide TG durante todo el tiempo que duró la revisión. Cuando terminó, se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la cama de Felicity, que estaba entretenida viendo algo en su tableta, pero en lugar de eso se encontró rodeada por los brazos de su león.

— ¿Qué, qué estás…? —tartamudeó como una boba.

Su rostro estaba pegado al pecho de él y podía escuchar claramente el acelerado latido de su corazón. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre los cuerpos de ambos. Experimentó la necesidad y el deseo de curvar los dedos y palparle el tórax, el vientre, los brazos. Calor, ahí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, sentía que ardía.

—Tienes pecas —TG acompañó la observación tocando levemente las manchitas en su nariz.

— ¿Al… algún problema? —se pateó mentalmente al notar que seguía tartamudeando.

—Se mueven —él siguió rozando las pequeñas motas de color café.

—A Candy no le gustan sus pecas —se escuchó la voz de Dafne, que por su posición tan cercana, podía escucharles.

—Bueno, muy bonitas que digamos no son —el tono burlón de él la enervó.

«Pero qué se creía este… este… este… ¡¡patichueco!!».

—¿Disculpa? —superada la tartamudez elevó el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Estás disculpada —respondió él, todavía sin soltarla.

Atónita, se quedó mirando la sonrisa de medio lado que él exhibía en ese momento. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar las hebras castañas que se le enroscaban alrededor del rostro. Observó sus pómulos, la línea de la mandíbula, la barbilla. El movimiento de su garganta llamó su atención y vislumbró la nuez de adán. Ese hueso, y la barbilla, siempre han sido su debilidad; y estas dos son particularmente atrayentes. Tuvo el impulso de ponerse de puntillas y besar los dos puntos.

— ¿Es de tu agrado lo que ves?, puedes mirar cuanto quieras —la calidez de su aliento le golpeó los labios, atontándola aún más—, a ninguna mujer le he negado nunca ese placer —concluyó mirándole fijamente la boca.

La calidez dio paso a la frialdad y se pasmó. No literalmente porque, de ser así, habría muerto. Pero todo aquel calor, que le fundía cada célula del cuerpo, desapareció por las últimas palabras de él. Rígida y con calma intentó soltarse. No lo consiguió. TG no aflojaba el agarre.

—Me sueltas, por favor —la mirada que le dedicó estaba igual de helada que ella.

Vio mutar la expresión de él. Ya no parecía juguetón ni seductor, ahora estaba serio. Probablemente percibió el cambio operado en ella, de kilauea a glaciar, en segundos. Sin una palabra, la soltó. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente hacia adelante encima de ella, y ésta a su vez, sobre las piernas de Dafne.

El quejido de dolor de la nena paniqueó a la joven. Y al parecer, él también lo había oído porque, con una agilidad nada congruente con su pierna escayolada, la liberó de su peso para que ella pudiera alzarse.

Candice se apresuró a levantarse, destapó las piernas de Dafne y comenzó a palparlas, al tiempo que le iba preguntando si le dolía. Afortunadamente sólo había sido el golpe y el susto. Terminada la inspección, enfocó su verde mirada en la zafiro, segundos después rompió el contacto visual y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sal un momento, por favor —le pidió a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

No esperó a que la siguiera, simplemente salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Instantes después la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a TG que, después de jalar la puerta detrás suyo, se giró hacia ella sosteniéndose del marco.

Sin pensarlo, Candice levantó la mano derecha y lo cacheteó. Con la respiración agitada, y la cara roja de rabia, observó la mirada sorprendida de él.

—Jamás vuelvas a poner en peligro a mis pequeños —la furia, que destilaba en ese momento, no la había sentido nunca.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —Candice oyó la disculpa pero no acusó de recibido —, escucha…

—No, tú escucha —lo interrumpió—, puedo soportar tus insolencias, tu actitud arrogante, hasta que hagas difícil mi trabajo; pero no permitiré que algo como lo que sucedió hoy, con Dafne, se repita —lo apuñaló con los ojos y se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de responderle.

Tiempo después supo que, mientras ella se marchaba, él observaba su andar furioso, concentrado en encontrar la estrategia correcta para obtener su atención. A fin de cuentas, aunque ya no estemos en el jardín de infantes, seguimos comportándonos como niños.

continuará...

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me han hecho muy feliz!

Ando corta de tiempo y no alcanzo a agradecerles individualmente pero ya ustedes saben quiénes son.

Un abrazo,

Jari.


	4. ¡Hasta luego!

Hola, si estás leyendo esto en lugar del capítulo siguiente es porque ya no estoy dispuesta a regalar mi trabajo para que llegue uno más vivo y se lo robe.

Hay un sujeto llamado "Steimar Varón", alias "el príncipe de la colina", que tiene varios canales de youtube. Este personaje roba los fanfics y los lee en sus canales. No específica de quién son y en la descripción de los videos pone que es el dueño del contenido de sus videos.

Es un plagiador.

Y no contento con eso, gana dinero por cada reproducción (si es mucho o poco no importa). Y cuando las dueñas de los fics fueron a pedirle que los retirara, puesto que ellas en ningún momento dieron autorización (el hombre ni siquiera la pidió) para que los leyera en sus canales, contestó de manera grosera. El colmo llegó cuando nos llamó víboras venenosas y otra sarta de cosas que no pienso repetir.

¿Nuestro pecado?

Defender el esfuerzo de Kamy (autora de Añoranza, Esperanza y Stravaganza), Pathya (No puedo dejar de amarte), Ladyofimagination98 (Respira).

Llamó mierdas a los fics que publicamos, pero aún así se sirve de ellos para ganar dinero. ¿Tan mierda no son, no Steimar?

No solo tiene los fanfics de ellas tres, también tiene de Vivian Granchester y Wendy Granchester, ellas le han pedido que los borre y no lo hace; como tampoco ha borrado los de Kamy ni el de Ladyofimagination98.

¿Y saben por qué? Porque no quiere dejar de obtener dinero a costillas del trabajo ajeno.

Así que yo no voy a regalar más mi tiempo y esfuerzo para que a alguien más se le ocurra lucrar con él.

¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Que tiene gente que lo sigue y apoya sus robos.

¿Saben lo decepcionante que fue ver a algunas de mis lectoras ahí, apoyando a este individuo que lo único que hace es leer en voz alta?

Espero que algún día entiendan que hacen mal apoyándolo.

Gracias por todo el cariño que me brindaron durante tantos años. Quizás algún día vuelva por aquí.


End file.
